Shiba Tatsuya
Shiba Tatsuya (司波 達也) is the Counterpart of the Original Shiba Tatsuya. He enrolled at the National Magic University Affiliated First High School in April AD2095 with his younger sister, Miyuki (深雪). He got accepted as one of the students to be placed in the Course 2 curriculum, marking the start the series' of events. In his second year, he transferred into the newly made Magic Engineering Course. 'Appearence' Tatsuya is 175cm tall well-built and often described as mundane-looking compared to Paul Gekko. He's also described through other characters' impressions as cute or competent-looking. He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic, and whenever he does, however, it's often at the minimum level. He has dark hair that reaches his clear blue eyes in several uneven cut bangs - he shares both his hair and eye color with his sister Miyuki. Tatsuya is normally wearing his green, white, and black school uniform, lacking the eight-petaled flower emblem on his blazer during his first year. At home, he generally wears a nondescript black shirt and pants. 'Personality' Tatsuya is intelligent and analytic. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular half becoming especially sensitive. Thanks to this, he can easily and quickly categorize people into two distinctive groups: hostile and non-hostile (while normal people would see 3 types: hostile, neutral and friendly. They would have a hard time to know who is a friend and who is an enemy since they aren't sensitive). This certainly comes in handy for his military and political life and anything related to conflicts (which is almost everything in life). 'Abilities' By his own admission, Tatsuya specializes in combat and assassinations, especially in long-ranged combat. Nonetheless, Tatsuya has a variety of different skills and abilities that make him a formidable foe. Physical Abilities Physically, having trained with Yotsuba combat magicians since he was six years old and with Yakumo and the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion in his preteens & teens, it is said that Tatsuya is second to none and is evaluated to be at master class. Despite Tatsuya being best at long-ranged combat, he is almost unmatched in close combat as well, due to his physical abilities. His physical abilities are so great that even without the use of magic he can even match magicians using magic to enhance their physical abilities. Ninjutsu Tatsuya is a student of Kokonoe Yakumo, a famous ninjutsu user and someone who passes on traditional shinobi 2 magic know-how. Due to this, he can handle multiple opponents at once and emerge unscathed. Tatsuya's physical abilities surpass normal magicians, who usually just rely on magic to accelerate or fortify their bodies to prevent injuries. It is also thanks to his training that Tatsuya can sense dangerous and hidden presences without relying on his unique magic, Elemental Sight. Yakumo himself has said, "It’s possible that I’m unable to beat Tatsuya-kun in pure martial arts already..." thus proving his physical prowess. Before his present age Tatsuya had learned enough techniques to be considered a master or something close. Through his ninjutsu training, he is a master of chi utilization. Magic From a magical standpoint, while Tatsuya's casting speed for complex systematic spells is slow, among introduced characters, Tatsuya has the highest known psion count, giving him access to the rare Gram Demolition counter magic and high magical endurance. Tatsuya's intellect and understanding of magic on a theoretical level also allows him to use magic in ways that no one else does. Non-Systematic Magic & Counter Magic *'Compound Waves' :Tatsuya fires several waves of psions to resonate with a person's biological waves, creating a hallucinogenic effect in his opponent and knocking them out. *'Psion Transfer' :One of the Yotsuba secret techniques is the ability to transform information into psion signals and transfer that information through the nervous system and into another person's subconscious Magic Calculation Area. Tatsuya performs this technique multiple times with Miyuki to send her images and locations of targets and uses an application of this technique to forcibly suppress Miyuki's uncontrolled power (by forcing Miyuki's Psions back into her). *'Gram Demolition' :Gram Demolition is one of the two strongest counter magics within Non-Systematic Magic. It uses compressed Psion particles to blow away the Activation Sequence. It is simply a cannonball of Psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it is not affected by Zone Interference. There are only two known "flaws" in the technique. First is that the psions travel in the physical realm (as opposed to the Information Dimension) and thus has limited range. Second, Gram Demolition is a highly inefficient technique that requires an incredibly high psion count, making it an incredibly rare technique. 'Family' *Queen Pesca VIII- Ancestor *Shiba Miyuki- Younger Sister 'Gallery' Shiba trains Paul Gekko.png|Tatsuya trains Paul Gekko Paul Gekko and Shiba Tatsuya.png|Paul meets Tatsuya Paul Gekko and Tatsuya.png|Paul Gekko and Tatsuya at the Nine Schools Competition Tatsuya saves Paul Gekko.png|Tatsuya saves Paul Gekko Shiba Tatsuya and Miba Sayaka.png|Miba and Tatsuya Shiba Tatsuya (2019) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon